User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Sonic Adventure 3: New Information
On May 13th, I, Ouroburos, will start updating the new game idea article of Sonic Adventure 3. But first, I want to tell you a little bit about the game itself... And before that happens also, just to clarify on one thing: Sonic 06 may be like an Adventure series entry, but it is simply a rushed title with glitches, bad collision detections, and overall suckiness... That is why my idea for a Sonic Adventure 3 game will be more to what the fans should expect... Now here's what will happen! Information *You (the player) have the choice of playing as ten characters in their respective story modes: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rogue the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and Turbo (an anthropomorphic mole with very few similarities to Knuckles, and has control over the elements of ground). E-102 Gamma is an unlockable character only if you beat any character's story on the Normal or Hard difficulty *All characters have been drastically changed and upgraded nicely; two examples include: Sonic can now use the Super Peel Out from both Sonic CD and few of the Game Gear titles, as well as perform the Super Spin Dash and Lightspeed Dash. He even sports his own double jump from Sonic Colors, as well as the ability to become Super Sonic and Hyper Sonic in regular levels; Shadow no longer possesses any vehicles or guns, and has slightly been reverted back to his Adventure 2 counterpart: now being able to turn into Super Shadow during regular levels as well. *For the most part, Dr. Robotnik (or Eggman, if you will) and Metal Sonic both serve as main antagonists for this entire entry. *The playable characters in Story Selection and Free Mode can now actually swim underwater without drowning, but can still die from falling off ledges or cliffs *Many of the story elements from Sonic 3 & Knuckles are present, but with much newer focus on Turbo and Metal Sonic. *There is a Chao Garden after collecting a Gold Emblem from each stage with any character on Story Selection... It is just like the one from Sonic Adventure 2, but with more background designing, newer ways to buy Chao Eggs, and several additional mini-games. *No HUB maps are present (except Chao Garden of course, but I dunno... :I) *Glitches will not be promised, as well as terrible collision detection (like in Sonic 06) *Available for Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, and Nintendo 3DS; also on Playstation 3 consoles via Playstation Network. *There is a game mode for Sonic Adventure that will be known as "Sonic Evolution". Here, you can play 17 classics: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Sonic CD (based off the PC port), Sonic 3D Blast, Knuckles Chaotix, Sonic R, Sonic the Fighters, Sonic Chaos, Sonic the Hedgehog 2 & Knuckles, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, Blue Sphere, Flicky, Sonic Battle, Sonic Spinball, and Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. This is officially all the information for Sonic Adventure 3... If there are more stuff you want added, then I'll be happy to include it! Hope you comment on this blog. And also be on the lookout May 13th, 2011 for this new idea coming to plan! Hope your spring season will be dandy. "I'll take a potato chip... AND EAT IT!" 20:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Category:Blog posts